


Combustion

by Heavyheadedgal



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavyheadedgal/pseuds/Heavyheadedgal
Summary: Mac meets someone new. A drabble set after 3x03 Murder and Mozzarella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble! Sort of. This is a little something I posted on Tumblr awhile ago and I decided to add it here. It's been slightly reworked.  
> ETA: This was based on the prompt "combustion", hence the title.

Mac had watched her all evening; she wasn’t a regular. Mac knew all the regulars, had slept with most of them (including her fellow bulldaggers). This woman looked out of place; perhaps she was lost? Did she know what kind of pub she was in? She had midnight black hair, pulled back into an old fashioned chignon. Her dress was as dark as her hair; she had a face like a sorrowful Madonna.

For the first time, Mac regretted abandoning art to pursue medicine. This woman should be painted; beauty that striking should be immortalized. Her skin was radiant in the low light of the pub. Just looking at her made Mac feel glad to be alive – and a Sapphist.

Mac downed her whisky and sauntered over to the woman’s table. “Need a light?” she asked.

 The woman looked at Mac with eyes that were full of unspoken feeling. Mac felt suddenly awkward, as if she was intruding on a private moment. “I don’t have a cigarette,” the woman replied, a deep accent making her simple statement feel somehow profound.

 "No worries, “ Mac said softly, digging her silver case out of her pocket. The woman smiled, placed a cigarette between full lips. Mac flicked her lighter open. The flame flared between their hands.


End file.
